The Untold Story Unbeautiful
by Creatively-Krazy
Summary: Abby Evans has had a lot of changes to here life. She now lives half of the American Dream, but will her big mouth play a role in how far she can go. Or will her kind heart help her find her true love. Or is it just a dream. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two boys are sitting in the lunch room at Jordan B High school. One boy looks around at the whole room.

"I bet you I could make any girl in this room like me and not get attached to them." one says. The other looks at him and raises his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah Tyler cause your such a ladies man." He says. They laugh.

"OK Jimmy you don't think I can. You pick the girl and if I lose I hook you up with my sister Tina." Tyler says. Jimmy smiles at him evilly.

"OK your on." Jimmy says looking around, his eyes stop moving at a table about 5 feet away. "Abby Evans!" Jimmy Lord says to Tyler Williams.

"Not Steven's little sister." Tyler says. Jimmy nodded, gets up, throws his tray away and leaves the lunch room. Tyler sits at the table for a little while longer and then walks over to My table.My friends get up and leave when Tyler sits down. I just sits there.

"Hi, I saw you sitting here alone and I thought you might want someone to talk to." Tyler says. I looks up at him.

"I was with my friends till you sat down." I say angrily.

"Do you know who I am?" Tyler says surprises.

"No and I don't want to." I say.

"I'm Tyler Williams, the Q.B on the football team."

"Would you like a mental or a cookie."

"Ouch. Don't even give me a chance." Tyler says.

"Sorry but most guys like you don't seem to even know I'm sitting here, never mind talk to me." I say. The bell rings.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Tyler says.

"Do you come to school on Saturday offend?" I say laughing. Tyler smiled embarrassed.

"Here" Tyler says giving me a peace of paper. "Call me!" Tyler says to me walking away.

Steven and I pull into their drive way. We have a beautiful house. Our mom is a bank president and our dad is a CEO at Cadillac hand quarters in the USA. I have a car but can't drive it to school. It Is a Dodge Changer, Blue car with white interior. My brother has a Orange Ferrari with black interior. My dad was a tan Escalade EXT. Mom has a silver Cadillac CTS with black leather seats and interior. We all don't have Cadillac's because my dad wants to wait till we are older to give us cars like that. Our house is outside of Boston. I walked into the house.

"Is mom home yet." I asks my brother.

"No she has to work late tonight." Steven says. I walk up what seemed like the never ending journey to my room. I live in the top floor of the house. It had a kitchen and everything up there. My brothers room is the same way. I turned on my laptop and signed on to AOL. My best friend, Nicki Andrews, Daisy Madison and Halie Sanders were on. I was invited to a chat with them.

_SexieNicki__: __Hey__Abby__!_

_DaisyFlower__: __Hiiiiii_

_PopinHalie__: __Hey__Abby_

_Abby__2__loud__: __Hey__guys_

_SexieNicki__: __SO__since__when__to__u__talk__to__a__Q__.__B__?_

_Abby__2__loud__:__I__don__'__t_

_Daisyflower__: __Well__u__were__ 2__day__at__lunch__._

_Abby__2__loud__: __He__was__asking__me__when__my__brother__was__coming__back__to__football__._

_SexieNicki__:? __When__is__he__comin__back__. __His__a__QB__ 2 __right__?_

_PopinHalie__: __The__HOTTIEST__QB__on__the__team__. __LOL_

_Abby__2__loud__: __U__still__hav__a__crush__on__him__?_

_PopinHalie__: __Hell__Yea_

Abby gets a unknown aim. She excepts it and it was Tyler.

_TylerQB__: __Hi_

_Abby__2__loud__: __How__did__you__get__my__AIM__?_

_TylerQB__: __I__hav__my__people__just__like__u__hav__ur__people__._

_Abby__2__loud__: __Well__I__g__2__g__._

_TylerQB__: __Can__u__talk__ 4 __a__little__while__longer__._

_Abby__2__loud__: __Y__r__u__all__of__a__suddenly__interested__on__someone__like__me__?_

_TylerQB__: __I__don__'__t__get__wat__u__mean__?_

_Abby__2__loud__: __I__look__nothing__like__a__cheerleader__and__I__am__bout__ 100 __pounds__heavier__them__so__y__ME__?_

_TylerQB__: __Ok__ 1__st__when__hav__u__seen__me__with__a__cheerleader__type_

I just signed off. As you must have figured out I'm not skinny. I looks at my phone. Then I put my hands in my pocket and remembers about Tyler's number. I programmed it into her cell and lays on my bed. Then I hear my cell ringing. It was my cell ringing. I looked it at it and it was Halie.

"Hey Girl!" I say

"Why did u leave the chat?" Halie asked. Halie and I have known each other ever we were born. Halie's dad was a president as Dodge. He was the one how bought me my car. My dad told Halie, she was going to get a Cadillac for her 18th birthday. I decides to tell Halie about Tyler.

"I would give him a chance's just don't fall for him to fast." Halie says.

"Okay, maybe he does at least deserve a chance. Isn't his sister Tina?"

"Yea but she ain't ever home, she's always at Oliveia's." Halie says. "Hey you should call him and make some places." I hear my dad coming up the stairs.

"Got to go. Bye." I says to Halie as I hang up on her. My dad walks in.

"Hi Baby Girl want you doing?"

"Looking for my homework." I say looking in the my backpack.

"Well as you know your mom is working late tonight and I have to go to the Texas headquarters tonight. Your brother is going to is friends house and you will be home alone. Now I don't want you to be bored so have someone come over." My dad says. I nod at him as he tell me some other stuff, I wasn't listening because I would invite Tyler over. My dad soon left my room and I grabbed my phone from my bed and called Tyler. His deep voice answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Tyler! My parents won't be home tonight and you wanted a chance so here it is. You should come over." I say to him half excited and half nerves.

"Okay! I'll walk over to your house you only life a few streets away. What does your house look like?"

"I'll wait outside for you." I say. We hang up and I run outside. My dad and brother have left by the time Tyler gets to my house. His eyes are wide and his mouth drops.

"You have a beautiful house." Tyler says.

"Wait to you see the inside." I say laughing. When I give Tyler a tour of my house he is floored.

"Where is your room." He says. I bring him up the never ending path to my room. He is breathing heavy when we get up there.

"God how do you do this everyday. I can't see why your so big doing this all day should help." He says. I look at him quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." I shrug my shoulders and say

"No heard feelings." When I look back at him his face is confused.

"If I ever said that to any other girl I would be ripped to peaces." He says.

"Well I"m not any other girl." I point out. When I opened to door to my room. His mouth opened wide. My room was tan with white random circles with stripes in it. My tv room is blueish purple, with a white coach. My kitchen has black walls and cunter space. It has white cabinets. My bathroom is a light green with darker green poke-a-dots.

"It's like your own house." Tyler says surprised. I laugh and walk to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I ask. Tyler nodes. "Homemade pizza sound good. What do you like on it?"

"Whatever." Tyler says.

With in a few minutes the pizza was ready and Tyler and I was sitting on my coach. Tyler was drinking soda and I was drinking water. Tyler looked at the time.

"It's only 8." Tyler says. I look at him confused.

"Why? Are you not having good time?" I ask. Tyler looks at me and smiles.

"No no no. It's not that." He says. I know he wasn't done but he stopped talking. I didn't want to talk about it anymore but my mouth was never good at holding back. I got up.

"Just leave. I no you don't wanna be here so go. I know I should of never gave you a chance. I don't know why I thought you would be different." I say not really meaning all of it. He looked at me with a unreadable look. I sat down again.

"I'm sorry. This just always happens to me, I give some a guy a chance and it's like they just forget about me. I talk to much when I mad." I say with a tear running down my face. Tyler wipes the tear from my face.

"I can't tell you I know how you feel cause I don't know. But it's OK I understand." Tyler says. I was really surprised at his answer. I look him in his eyes. He was beep blue eyes with a sea green color mixed in. His sun tanned skin made his dark hair look darker. I had to give him credit he was cute. What am I saying so what if he is hot that doesn't make him different... or dose it. I look at him as he watches TV. I think I'm falling for him. I just hope he will catch me when I get closer to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was at a Tyler's eighteen birthday party. I was sitting with Halie in a corner because all these skinny, died hair and tight clothes. Halie was skinny and so were the rest of my friends but it doesn't get in the way for our friendship. Halie looked at my brother with an angry look. He was dancing with a skinny blond. I look over to Tyler he was sitting at the bar looking at me. He smiled at me. I laughed at him and smiled back. I heard the door open and it was Olivia, Tina and Rachel. I looked at Halie who was ready to jump up at Olivia Halie and Olivia were good friends but Olivia soon started to hate Halie when she would started to be a trouble maker. Halie could fight and she would love to get her hands on Olivia. Olivia walked over to Tyler. She whispered something in his ear. He pushed her away and walked to the bathroom. Olivia went up to the DJ and told him to play a song. At that point I wanted to leave. I grabbed Halie and walked quietly to the door. Tyler walked in front of the door.

"Were you going." He says.

"I don't wanna be here with Olivia." I say

"Oh I see. Well come over for dinner tomorrow at 7:30." He says, letting Halie and I walk out. We walk to my car and get in. Halie plugs my iPod in and puts _I Get Crazy_ by Nicki Minja. I told my dad I wanted a hard top convertible and he told Halies dad how had it made for me. I was so happy. I put the top down and drove thru Boston. Halie and I rapped with Nicki Minja. We sang _I Get Crazy, Your Love and Girlfriend_. We finally got to my house. I looked at Halie.

"I wanna go clubbing." I say.

"OK. I'll call Nicki and Daisy." She says pulling her sidekick out. I ran in the house changes into something that looks hot on my. It was my Dark Blue YMI Jeans and blue tank top with a black one under it. I walked out of the house and Halie was sitting in my car.

"Daisy can;t come but Nicki will meet us there so lets go." She says.

"Put Massive Attack on." I say to Halie.

"Hell Yeah." Halie says. We sang all the way to the club. We saw Nicki sitting on her Nissan 350 it was black on black. Nicki jumped off her car and ran to us and hugged us. We then walked into the club. It was jamming in there and Massive Attack was on. All three of us went to the dance floor and dances. We had a great time. We dance to about 4 songs nonstop. We finally sat down and got drinks. A guy kept looking at Nicki. Now Nicki was far from ugly. She was African American with pretty black eyes. She was not skinny skinny but she was pretty. She was loud and had an attitude but as you got to know her she was really nice and would do anything for you. Like Halie Nicki could fight but Nicki was so much tougher and people feared her. So as I was saying. This gut was eying Nicki and she know it. He walked up to us.

"Hi, would you two like to dance." He says to Halie and Nicki. "My friends and I were looking for some chicks to dance with."

"Well there is three of us and how many of you." Halie asked.

"3 of use but one already has a girl know we need two." He says.

'You don't have room for seven?" Halie says.

"We don't want seven." The guy says.

"And why not." Halie says.

'Cause your other friend is to big for our table." he says.

"Oh Hell no!" Nicki says breaking her siliceous. "You've got some nerve. You walk your little ugly butt over here and want us to leave out friend over here all by herself. And to add to my issue with you, you call my friend big." Nicki says now in the guys face. The guy just stood there in shock. The other two guys and the girl were walking over to see want happened . Nicki and Halie both grabbed my arms and walked me outside.

"Girl go home and sleep it's late. I'll take Halie home." Nicki says. I nod and hug them both. I walk to my car and drive home. When get home I ran up my stairs, took a shower got dressed and lied down on my bed. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to my brother and my dad yelling. Steven wants to move out but my dad wants him to wait. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 7:30am. I got out of bed, my feet hit the cool floor and it felt so good. I went down the stairs and my dad and brother were still fighting in the kitchen.

"Can you both shut up. Steve you can't leave and dad you need to let it go." I say. My brother opens his mouth to reply but I had ran up the stairs. I walked to the kitchen and graded the eggs, bacon and shredded hash browns from the fridge. When I put the bacon on the pan I went to my room to put on my iPod. I walked back to the kitchen and saw Steven sitting there.

"I smelled you cooking and I thought you would need some company." He says

"I'm glade you came. Do you want breakfast?" I asked. He nodded. I finished the bacon and the hash browns. As I was finishing the eggs, my brother was setting the table. He poured the orange juice. I put a plate in front of him then I placed one down and sat down.

"You will make a great wife and even a mom one day." My brother says. I smile at him and refill his orange juice.

"Well thank you. You know Steven Halie really likes you..." "I know." He says interrupting me. "I do like her but I don't know if I should ask her."

'You should. She would be really good for you." I says. Steven puts his plate in my sink, kissed my check and walked out my room. I text him Halie's number and get a text from Tyler.

_ U coming over later?_

Yes I am. I'll be over at 7:30.

I then looked at my clock and it said 10:00. I put a blue and white tank top on and a pare of jeans, put my flip flops on and went to the mall. I got out of my car and there was Olivia. I tried to avoid her but it just couldn't.

"Hey Abby. What happened to you at Tyler's party yesterday. I saw you and then I didn't." She said.

"You noticed I was there? Well I'm sure you didn't miss me when I left." I said.

"No! Your right I didn't miss you at all. And I much be blind if I didn't see you." Olivia says laughing. I wish Halie was here.  
"Oh Wow Olivia. I've never hear that one before your so good."

"I know." Olivia says. I start to walk away I was not in the mood to dill with her childish games.

"Oh Abby I thought I should tell you that just because you have been seen with Tyler doesn't mean we like you. In fact I don't like you at all and I think it would be in your best interest to leave him alone." Olivia warned me like I cared.

"Okay?" I say just trying to leave. I get away the pack of dogs and their leader Olivia. I walk into the mall, look at my watch and it's 12:00. At that point I just wanted to go home. I walked out of the mall to were I saw Olivia to my surprise she had left. I don't think I ever ran as fast as I did when I heard her voice coming around the corner. I drove home and thought about what I was going to were tonight. Tyler had asked me to join him and his family for dinner. I was so hooked on thinking about tonight I almost went thru a red light. I finally made it home and ran up stair to my room. I walked in my room, went to my walk-in closet and looked at all my clothes. My leopard print dress with hot pink lace that ties around my neck and is on the bottom trim came into my mind. I haven't worn that dress since 9th grade homecoming. It has only been two years but I was worried it won't fix. Well to my surprise the dress fix great. People say bigger girls can't walk in heels well I can. I put my black heels on, strengthened my long golden brown hair and put brown eye shadow on. I looked pretty good for a "big girl". My mom walked in when I was all done getting dressed.

"Well you look beautiful honey, any man would die to be with you." My mom says with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sometimes I wish that was true. It seems guys will die to get away from me." I says sitting down on my bed.

"Abbigal I know it's hard for you to understand but guys this young only looking for looks."

"Oh I understand." I say. I look at the time. "Mom, I'm going to leave for Tyler's now. I don't know were he lives so I wanna leave early." I hug my mom and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tyler's house is gray with white shutters it was in a quite part of Boston. I walked to his front door and rang the door bell. Tyler's mom answered the door.

"Hi honey you must be Abby. Pleased to meet you." she says.

"Same to you Mrs. Williams." I says.

"Oh, please call me Anna. Mrs. Williams in my mother-in-law." Anna smiles and hugs me. "Tyler is outside in the pool with his little sister, Madison." I thank Anna and walk outside. I heard a little girls giggle and say.

"Tyler!" I hear splashed as I walk out the back door. They have a in ground pool. I mean really in ground. I walk over to the pool.

"Hey." I say. Tyler jumps a little.

"Hey Abby." He say looking at me fast then again but this time he took a good long look. "Wow you look... um... SO how are you." I laugh as he fights to find the right words.

"Thank you Tyler. I'm glade you think I look good." I joke with him. We both smile then bloused. Madison splashed me the water was really cold.

"Madison. Why did you do that to Abby. She didn't do nothing to you." Tyler say.

"It's okay." I say looking at Tyler playfully.

"Tyler, go get ready dinner is almost ready." Anna says from the kitchen window. Madison jumped out of the pool. Tyler pulled himself out of the water. I found myself staring at the water run off his mussels and off his body.

"What have you never seen a wet man before." Tyler says with a smile. I quietly looked away and Tyler laughs. My face turned bright red. He raps a towel around his waist and walks with me to the house. He runs up some stairs and I walk into the kitchen.

"Anna would you like me to set the table for you?" I ask. Anna lights up.

"I would love that. The stuff for the table is in the dinning room. You will find it" Anna says. I graded five plates, cups, forks, and knifes. As I was putting the plates down Tyler walked in, he grades the forks and knifes.

"This is something I'm not use to." Tyler says. I roll my eyes and put the last cup down. Tyler's dad had just walked in the front door. Madison ran to him and jumped in his arms. He waked in the dinning room with her in his arms.

'Hi dad." Tyler says.

"Hello kid!" He looked at me and made a face. "Now this lovely young lady must be Abby. Nice to meet you."

"The same to you sir." I says. We all sat down for dinner. I had a great time talking to his family and listening to the stories. After dinner Tyler had taking me outside, in the woods he had.

"Come on it's not much farther." Tyler says. When we get to were we are going I see a little house. It looked like a tree house but with out the tree. Tyler told me to wait were I was. He walked in the house the walked out with a blanket. He put it on the ground and lied on it.

"Well come on lay here.": He says. I lay down next to him. I look up at the stares it was beautiful. We lied there looking at the stares for a long time. I looked at my watch.

"Oh my god, it's 10:30!" I says. Tyler and walk back to his house. Tyler's dad was sitting outside having a beer.

"Abby, you are welcome back here anytime. Just stop by when ever you feel like it." He says. I nodes and Tyler walked me to my car.  
"Wow I can't believe he invited you back here. He never let me bring my other girlfriends home after the 1st dinner!" Tyler says surprised.

"Well I'm not like your other girlfriends." I remind him. He smiled and and rolled his eyes a me in a flirty kind of way.

When I got home sleeping was not on my to do list. I showered got dressed and lied on my bed and thought about what had happened. I guess I did fall asleep because I looked at my clock and it said 7:30am. I was surprised to walk down stairs and see my mom, my dad and my brother at the table.

"Good morning Baby Girl, You sleep well." My dad says.

"Well what happened last night?" My brother says ready to jump out of his seat.

"Sorry to disappoint you but nothing happened." I say. Steven looked at m surprised.

"Wow a guy that really wait. Wow!" Steven says to me. I glare at him, I go to reply to him but my mom interrupts.

"You should have him come here you can cook him a nice dinner and eat under the stars." My mom says. When me and my brother would try to fight my mother would just say something and the fight would stop. My parents also cared about us but they did know that by telling us not to do something it would just make us tempted to try so they don't try to stop us unless it could hurt us. Anyway I thanked my mom and ran up stairs. I turned on my phone and got a message from Tyler

"Hey!" It said. I called him.

"Hello!" Tyler says.

"What you doing tonight." I says.

"Coming to your house I'm guessing." He says happily

"I thought you were." I says. We both hang up. I start cooking. I thought spaghetti and meatballs would be good. I made homemade meatballs. As I was making them my dad walked in my kitchen and started adding some spices to the meat.

"You really like this kid don't you?" My dad asks.

"I don't know if I like him but u do like being with him." I say really not lying.

"Look Abby just be careful I don't wanna see my Baby Girl get hurt again. Just don't fall to hard."

"Thanks dad but I'll be okay."

"I know you will be okay but I don't just want you to be okay." my dad says as he grads a hand full of meat and starts to roll it up in a ball. At that moment I saw the stay at home dad I haven't seen in five years. See before the big house in Boston, the money the great job my dad got. We were just like everybody else, We had our own house but it was to small for a family of four. My mom worked but when my dads company want belly up my dad like so many was unemployed. Me and my dad would cook lunch and dinner everyday. We would go shopping for the food and then cook it. I loved the times we had together but that all changed when she got a CEO job at Cadillac. It bought in more money then my moms bank job and soon we had everything you could want. And I know this sounds horrible at I would give it all up for some more of those dad and and me times. So here my dad sat making meatballs with me. But as I thought he looked at his watch.

"Oh honey I have a big meeting today. I might have to go to Egypt for a week to help set up the new building." My dad says just as I was getting hopeful.

"What else is new." I say with a bad attitude. My dad looked at me surprised.

"Why so much attitude?" he says.

"Cause dad your near home anymore. I miss the old dad." I say.

"O fine are you telling me you want me to quite my job. Your telling me you don't like the money." My dad says starting to yell.

"It would be nice to have my dad back. You never do anything with us anymore. I have to cook dinner alone."

"Oh please Abby, You think I like being away from you guys?"

"I don't know sometimes I wonder." I say. My dad opens the door to leave. "That's all you ever do is leave." My dad slammed the door. I just kept cooking. My brother walked in.

"Well what was that about?" He says.

"I told dad about him not being here." I say as a tear rolls down my face. Steven hugs me and tells me it will be okay.

"I never get made at dad but I just can't take it. He misses everything. Did mom hear?" I ask.

"No she didn't." Steven wipes the tears from my eyes "Come on my little Elephant." I look at my brother and smile.

"I haven't heard you call me that since I was a little girl."

"I no well I don't wanna call you my Big Elephant. You might slap me." Steven says. We both laugh. HE soon leaves and I put the meatballs in the oven. I boiled the spaghetti and made the tomato sauce. I got a text on my phone.

_ Tyler: Hey when should I come over. _

Me: At 5:00 so you can get it will its hot.

Tyler: LOL OK!

I look at Tyler's name and a feeling came over me. I was surprised at myself for thinking t maybe just maybe I might like this kid. The thought quietly left my mind when the heard water over flowing.

"O crap." I say taking the pan of spaghetti off the stove. I look at the time its 4:00. My dad walks in my room.

"Hey Baby Girl can I talk to you?" He says.

"Yes you can." I say.

"Look Abbigal, your right, I haven't been here from the important moments. I missed Christmas this year. This job means a lot to me. So I thought I would tell you that I'm not going to Egypt. I told my boss the find someone else to go." He says smiling at me. I jump up and hug him. "Well I have to meet this boy you have been talking about. I can't miss the first dinner. And I think you might wanna go down stairs." I ran down the stairs to see what it was he was talking about. The dinning room table was set and it looked great.

"When I was helping you up there I notice you only had enough for two well I got some more meat. I thought I would help you make dinner from the whole family again." My dad says. I run to him crying. He hugged me like he use to when I was a little girl. Me and my dad had so much fun making dinner that we were surpried when the door bell rang.

"Oh no his here. Steven answer the door from me." I yell to my brother. My dad looks at me and smiles

"I no you want to talk to him so i'll finish up here but your on dishes." He says.

"Daddy we have a dishwasher so i'll fill it up." I say smiling at him. We both laugh then I hear.

"Oh thank you Tyler I didn't know you cared this much." Steven says to Tyler who was holding flowers and looking embarrassed. My mom went to the door.

"Steve don't mess with the guest." My mom says.

"HI, mama these are for you." Tyler says handing my mom the flowers.

"Well thank you." I walk to the door with my dad.

"Hi Tyler, I'm Richard." My dad says holding his hand out for Tyler to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." Tyler says and looks at me mother. "I can see who Abby gets her looks from."

"You must say that to all the moms you meet." My mom says blushing.

"Oh no trust me." Tyler say.

"Now you an flirt with my daughter but my wife is mine." My dad joked. "Dinner is ready." We all walked into the dinning room. I sat in next to Tyler, my brother was on the other side of the table my mom and dad sat at the ends. We had a lot of laughs at dinner and I was happy to have my dad here. I could see why this boss always asked him to be at meeting, he was a good speaker.

After dinner me and Tyler went to my room. I opened the freezer. \

"You want a banana split?" I ask. Tyler nods. I make to splits and bring them up a flit of stairs that lead to my rooftop. Tyler was laying down looking at the sky. It was sunset.

"Thank you." Tyler says as I had him the split. "Sit with me." I sit next to him. My stomach tightens and my heart beat speeds up.

"Did your mom cook dinner tonight." Tyler says.

"No I did." I says. Tyler looks at me surprised.

"You are a great cook." He says. I just shrug and laugh. After we finished the banana splits Tyler had to go home. I was standing at his car when he turned and looked me in my eyes.

"I don't get this. Every time I'm with you I have a great time. I don't get why people judge you, your a great person." Tyler says.

"I know that but everyone only sees the outside of me." I says.

"Well they need to look on the inside cause one day the looks will disappear." Tyler says. He kisses my lips and it feels like someone has taken all my weight from me and I feel light.

"Bye." Tyler says. I wave to him as he drives away. I run in my house and jump on my brother.

"What are you do trying to kill me." He says

"No stupid he just kissed me." I say excited.

"Yippee." Steven says with no feeling. I just hit him and run up stairs to bed. I just need to think about what I do now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I just got back from vacation. And I also had a problem thinking of a way to start the story. Sorry about the wait.

Chapter 4

If's been a week since the first kiss. But I have to say the first kiss did not feel like fireworks were going off inside me. So much in a fairy tail ending. Anyway, if we have spare time we have we spend it together. His mother and I have grown very close. My dad thought it would be nice to see his family. So tonight Tyler, his mom, dad will come over. My dad and I have been cooking all afternoon. We have been cooking Shepard's pie. We make our own mash potatoes and our own gravy. Ever since me and my dad had that fight he is been spending a lot more time at home. Every night we make dinner for my mom before she comes home.

"Dad I hope mom can make it tonight." I say.

"I know she will try her hardest." My dad says. My brother walks in with his head phones on. My dad looked at me and winked.

"Hey Abby I think Steve should do the dishes tonight." My dad says. Steven looks at dad, smiles and says.

"Okay, dad I'll do it later." Then he left. My dad and I looked at each other and laugh. We know he had know idea what he was going to do tonight. Tyler and his family would be coming around five o'clock. It was 4:30 and I was still in my sweet pants with my hair in a pony tail.

'Dad I have to go get dressed can you take the pie out of the oven for me." I ask. My dad nodes and I run up the stairs. I go to my closet and grade a cute pare if jeans and a nice top. I straighten my hair and I put purple eyeshadow on and black eyeliner. I have to say I was feeling pretty good. The door bell rang. I looked at the clock. 5:00. I run down my stairs, Steven was running to the door too but I pushed him out of the way and made it before him.

"Hi, Anna." I say sweetly.

"Hi honey." Anna says to me. My dad had just walked up to the door my dad saw Madison in her arms.

"Well hello there. You most be Madison." My dad says.

"Hi I'm Anna, Tyler and Dave are parking the car. We couldn't find a babysitter so we had to bring Madison. I hope it is no trouble."

"No, No, No. Kids are always welcome in this house. It's no trouble at all. Now Madison would you like to see something cool." My dad asked. Madison shyly nodded. Soon Tyler and his dad walking into the house.

"Hello." Dave yells. Tyler walks in and nods at me. I wave my hand to him as my dad walks in with Madison. Madison runs to her daddy with a Barbie doll in her hand.

"Daddy, Mr. Evans should me some old barbie dolls that Abby had." Madison says. Dave laughs as Madison plays with my barbie.

"My mom might be a little late tonight." I say. My dad walks out from the kitchen.

'Dinner is served." He says.

Tyler's dad got along really great with my dad. Anna said she was having a good time but I could see she wished she had someone to talk with.

"Abby, please don't kill me. I'm sorry." My mom yells from the front door. My mom walks in the dinning room. My dad stands up and introduces my mom. Dave and Anna stand up and shake hands.  
"I'm so sorry I''m late. One of the works was missing one hundred dollars from her safe." My mom says. "My name is Alyce."

"So mom the Shepard pie is still warm." I say.

"Ok Honey, I'll go take a shower" My mom yell from at the top of the stairs. My mom didn't take a long shower and was down stairs with us in no time. Anna and my mom reallt hit it off.

"So Alyce, your a great cook." Anna says.

"O no, My husband and my daughter made it." My mom laughs.

"O my goodness, Abby you are a great cook. And Richard. Wow." Anna says.

It was really late when Tyler's mom, dad and sister left. Tyler got the chance to sleep over which surprised me. He would sleep on my couch. Tyler and I when upstairs and watched t v. Itg was cold in m room. So we cuddled on the couch.

"I cant believe how much my mom and dad love you." Tyler says

"Please don't compare me to your other girlfriends or whatever. It worries me."

"Well don't worry none of my girlfriends could compare to you. They were just flips that weren't meant to last." I smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say.

"Of course you can."

"What happen between you and Olivia?" I ask, Tyler looks at me and stands up.

"I should of saw that coming."

"You don't have to answer it, but when you guys went out it was like all anyone could talk about."

"ok 1st of all there is no love there. Olivia likes to feel important. She went with me cause no one else was hotter then me and no one could fill the shoes she had put out but me. She don't love me she loves the felling of people talking." Tyler says. Tyler looked hurt.

"Did you love her." I say, Tyler looks up at me.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Tyler got up and went to my bathroom. I heard the shower going to I put my pajamas on and laid in bed. Tyler said goodnight and I soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning my students. Today is going to be a great day. This Saturday we will have our annual summer away party. I hope all of you will come." Mrs. Lewis says on the loud speaker. "Now lets start our day." I was in Mr. Burns math class. He is a good teacher and I sit right next to Tyler. Math, gym and health.

Gym and all my other classes pass and now it's health time. I hate everything about this class, most of my hate is for the kids. The teacher Miss. McClain is a sweet lady. I walk in the class and already hear people talking about me. Like do this people have a life. So anyway I sit in between Tyler and my best friend Daisy, Nicki sits behind us. Nicki moves her desk closer to mine when I sit down. Miss. McClain starts talking about my least favorite thing to talk to a teacher about. Sex. Miss. McClain doesn't care and won't say a word if people ask personal questions.

"Now boys and girls, quite down. We will talk about sex. Now anyone what to ask a question." Miss. McClain says. The hole class raise there hands. Miss. McClain looks at me sweetly.

"Abby you have know questions." Miss. McClain says. I nod slowly.

"Why would she. She ain't never gonna have any." I heard a boy say.

"Yes who would never do that." A girl says.

"Well Tyler might. It's a shame he is so hot." I another girl says. Tyler turned to them.

"Why don't you say that a little louder." He yells. Miss. McClain turns to him.

"Tyler is there a problem?" She asks.

"No one but you would try to get with that cow." The boy reply's loudly. Miss. McClain heard it and is serifed. Now normally the world would just go throw one ear and out the other but something about the words hurt me really bad. Was it true? I started to cry and ran out of the class. Miss. McClain followed me. I didn't no this at the time but Tyler was pissed. Nicki was in the to girls faces already and Tyler was walking over to the boy.

"The only differences between me and you right now is I don't want to hit you." Tyler paused. "I need to." Tyler punched the boy in the face. When I was outside with Miss. McClain my brother walked by.

"Hey sis, why you crying." Steven asked. I tell him and Steven runs into the classroom, Miss. McClain runs after him. Tyler was walking out of the classroom. He stopped Steven.

"He don't need your heat." Tyler says holding his hand. Steven looked at him.

"O I ain't gonna hit him. I'm gonna kill 'um." Steven says. Tyler gets out of the way. Miss. McClain stops and asks Tyler to bring me to the Office. Tyler nods.

"Come on girl stand up." He says to me. I look at his hand.

"What wrong with your hand." I ask.

'Nothing." He says. When I get to the Office Mrs. Lewis is waiting of me.

"O Abby come here." She says.

"Can Tyler come in to." I ask. Mrs. Lewis smiles and says "Of course." We tell her what happened and she tells us that they will pay for it.

'Now Abby are you sure you don't want to press charges." Mrs. Lewis asks.

"No ma'am." I reply. The last bell rings and we leave the office.

The boy and the two girls got expelled and for two weeks romes flow and mouths closed. Now not to many people talk about me and my weight, afraid that Tyler, Steven, Nicki or all three with kick there butts. I felt great, I have always had my family and friends to fight for me but now I had a boy. I no my brother is a boy but a special boy one who isn't family or one of my girlfriends. I felt like I was special. I no that sounds corny but its the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tyler was sitting on my couch when I walked in my room. He looked heated. I sat next to him.

"What's the matter with you." I ask.

"I'm sick of people. They open there mouths and hurt people but them they point fingers. I don't no how much more I can take." He says.

"They talk cause they know it bothers you." I says. Tyler looks at me sadly.

"Ever since I stared hanging out with you there is one thing I don't get." Tyler says. I hold my breath and hope he doesn't ask.

"Even since I was a little boy ever one told me it was ok to be different. Just look around no to people are the same. But yet when you truly are different people hurt you." Tyler says. I smile.

"As a kid people want you to believe that you can be different but what they forget to tell you in that being different has an age limit. The world normal means what everyone else is doing. But just because other people do it doesn't mean I think it's normal." I say. "There is only so much some people can understand. So don't let there words hurt you." Tyler looks at me and smiles.

"Have you always been this able to forget what people say." Tyler asked. I looked at him like he had just killed someone. All this pushed in the back of my mind pain ran throw my head. I stood up quickly. Tyler looks at me concerned.

"Maya are you OK." He says.

"Ya, I just had a really hurtful childhood and I tried to but it behind me." I say almost crying. Tyler puts is hand on my face.

"Hey don't cry." He says wiping my eyes. I smile as he pulls his hand away. "Listen Maya I have time to think about what you asked me about Olivia. I did love her at first. But then she changed and I wish she would just leave me alone." Tyler pauses look at me. "I have had my far share of love and pain but I have never felt this way about anyone." he says warmly I smile shyly. I feel the same way but I can't let the words out. I pull away. Tyler looks at me confused.

"Was it something I said." He asks.

"No. I've just been hurt to much by guys who say they love me and as soon as I say it to it's like. Oh well now I can't love you. And it really hurts." I says. Tyler nods slowly.

"I understand your feelings. It's OK when your ready you can say it." Tyler says smiling. Tyler turns to leave and then turns back to me. "The Summer way party is this weekend and I don't have a date. You wanna come. Cause I no your brother is going with Halie." He says. I smile. Tyler laughs. "I'll take that as a yes." He leans over and kiss my lips . "Bye." He says.

"Bye!" I say ready to jump out of my skin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I pull my dress from my closet. It's a blue strapped dress that makes an X shape on my back. Then it has a black ruffled top on the chest area with a diamond in the middle. It has a blue nylon fabric parting in the middle that gets bigger at the bottom. The dress itself is black silk. There is blue lace on the bottom of the dress. I look in the mirror and I look good. My hair is a mess though. I straighten my hair and curved my bangs. I put blue eye shadow on and black eyeliner. I put my black wedges on. When I walk out of the bathroom Tyler and my mom were walking up the stairs. The Summer Away Party is like a prom outside for the whole school. Tyler and my mother walk throw the door. Tyler's mouth opens. He is wearing a black suit with a blue undershirt. Ok, Ok, I'll say it, he look hot.

When we got to the party I saw Halie and Nicki. I ran to them. Nicki hugged me first, then Halie.

"Hey Nicki did you get a date." I asked. Nicki laughs.

"Hell no, what I need a man for, when I can dance with anyone here." Nicki says smiling. Now I no I'm a girl and this isn't going to sound weird. Nicki was very pretty. She was tan skinned and had shoulder length jet black hair. Her eyes were big and blue. She could probably get every guy here. Halie was pretty to. She had long curly dirty blonde hair, with hazel eyes. Anyway. Tyler walked with me and my friends to this funny looking entrance. It had a Hawaiian theme to it. Tyler's best friend Jimmy walked over to us. You remember him he was the kid with Tyler at lunch. The reason why me and Tyler started. Which I didn't know yet.

"What up Ty." Jimmy says doing the thing guys do when they see each other. Jimmy looks at me and smiles. "Wow, worked out well then." Tyler looked at Jimmy with wide eyes. He pushed Jimmy away. I looked at Tyler.

'What worked well." I ask.

"I don't no just because he is my best friend doesn't mean I understand him." He say quick to shut me up. I wasn't about to let some guy ruin my fun. Tyler and I didn't wast anytime away from each other. To my surprise Olivia kept to herself, but not trow the whole night. She walked up to me when the party was almost over.

"Well, I'm glade t see you had fun. Olivia says.

"Yes, I did have a great time." I say. Jimmy was Olivia's date. I could see then as a couple. Ok, maybe not,

"Well unlike I kept my class, you lost yours somewere around, when you walked in." She says. I look at her like it hurt.

"Olivia. When will you realize. I don't care what you think. I was not here to please you." I say.

'For that matter you can't please anyone." She yelled. At that moment I was hurt. It wasn't because she hurt my feelings, it just brought those unwanted thought again. Halie was dancing when Nicki walked up behind her and pointed me and Olivia out. Halie stopped dancing and walked over.

"Olivia pick on someone who cares about your games." Halie says. Olivia just looked at her funny.

"You can't even defend yourself your friends have to do it for you." She says. At this point I just blacked out. When I woke up. Olivia was on the ground bleeding. She stood up quickly.

"Ill get you for this." She says running off. Nicki walks up to me.

"No one here saw it, I'll say I did it if she says anything." Nicki says. I look at Tyler and smile.

"No I think I will take this one." I say. For some reason I just didn't care about what could happen to me. I felt like I had more room to breath. I wanted to fill them with Tyler but I still had the words. "Don't fall to hard." running in my head and I had to listen to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My closet is not a safe place to be. I have so much stuff in there if u open the wrong door you will never be found. So it was crazy of me to throw my bathing suit in there. My bathing suit is a two peace. And no it's not a bikini it's short shorts and a tank top. It is white with black tiger or zebra print on the right side. It ties around the neck. My shorts are white with black blat around it. I finally find it under a box of old shoes. I put my purple tank top on, my black shorts and my black flip flops. I grade my bag and get in my Dodge Charger. That's my baby by the way. I drive to Tyler's house. I see his hard top convertible outside. It is red with a black hood. It's cool. I walk up the front stairs and ring the door bell. When the door opens I hope to see Tyler but all I see is nothing. Then something pulls my short leg.

"Hi, Abby. Tyler is up stairs putting is short boxer things on." Madison says. I smile.

"Ok. I like your strawberry bikini." I say. Madison was so cute. She has short dirty blond curly hair and big green eyes. Watch is funny because Tyler's eyes are brown. I walk in and close the door behind me. Tyler runs down the stairs. I look him up and down. He has a six pack that I never even paid attention to, his short dirty blond hair spiked at the front, and is dark brown eyes looking at me like I was crazy.

"Do you come to my house to stair at me?" He says laughing. I shake my head and blink.

"Ummm... no I... ummm... You have a nice... little sister." I say sounding like a fool. Tyler laughs loudly.

"Well, thank you but I no I have a nice body too." Tyler giggling. He turns around and Madison follows him. I hit myself on the forehead and walked slowly to the bathroom. I changed and headed for the pool. Tyler was throwing Madison in the pool when I walked outside. Tyler stared at me for a minute.

"I don't come over your house to get stared at you no." I say. Tyler turns away and laughs.

"I was just showing you what it felt like to get stared at. Now will you stop staring at me." He asks.

"No it felt good to get stared at." I say with a big smile. Tyler laughs at me. I put my toes in the water it was really cold.

"What to cold for you?" Tyler asks. I roll my eyes.

"No, I just want to watch for awhile." I say with an attitude. Tyler smiles at me and swims to Madison. I sit at the edge on the pool with my legs in. Tyler swims over to me. He puts his body between my legs and his hands on the outside of my lags. He pushes himself out of the water and is face to face with me. I feel the cold water hit my warm body. I can feel his breath on my face. He leads forward and kiss my lips softly. We continue to kiss for a few more minutes. I put my arms around his neck. He makes me lean forward. He lifts his hands from the edge of the pool and makes me fall in with him. I hit the cold water hard. Tyler laughs as he swims to the other side of the pool.

I got out of the pool to make use some lunch. Madison also got out with me. Tyler wanted to do a few laps. I put the T.V on for Madison. I walked into the kitchen. I loved Tyler's kitchen. It was maroon with white cabinets and a strawberry theme. I was making sandwiches for us. I didn't no Tyler had gotten out of the pool. He came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I jumped a little. He kissed my neck. I fill my hands with water and throw it at him. He pushes me away. I laughs as he wipes his face. Tyler looks at me with is sexy brown eyes. He grabs the sandwiches and walks out of the room smiling. I feel this feeling that I can't find the worlds to explain to you. I walk out to the table and eat lunch.

After lunch Madison went up stair to her room to watch T.V, will me and Tyler. Tyler and I put on a movie. I don't no what it was, Tyler picked it. I was so happy sitting next to him. Tyler looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I say with a smile.

"Nothing. I just can't believe how I feel when I'm with you." Tyler says.

"And what is that mean?"

"Nothing bad. It's a feeling like I really care about you." Tyler says. I look at him with tear eyes. I really wanna tell him I feel the same way but I can't say it. I smile at Tyler.

"Look I don't want you to think I don't feel the same way. I just don't wanna hurt again." I say. Tyler puts is hand on my face.

"If it was anyone else I would be worried but I understand how you feel. I understand your hurt. I've seen it for myself." Tyler says with a sweet voice. I smile and put my head on his lap and watch the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sit at my picture window looking at the ocean which looks beautiful. Summer is almost over and I can't believe I'm going to me a senior. For the past year my life has moved really fast. I meant Tyler and have really never felt this way before. Tyler has taught me that all guys are not the same. I was on the computer with Halie and Nicki in a chat room as I sat under the picture window.

_SexieNicki: I can't believe summer is almost over and we haven't hung out yet._

_PopinHalie: I no... Abb's your way to stuck on this kid._

_Abby2loud: Na, im not stuck...?_

My friend Daisy logs in. I was surprised to see her on.

_Abby2loud: Hey Daisy, how you been._

_DaisyFlower: I moved away to Portugal. _ :(

_Abby2loud. Omg! _

_DaisyFlower: I was sad but I love it here and I have a boyfriend named Manuel. _

_Abby2loud: I'm happy to here it. _

_DaisyFlower: I have to go but I'll be back to visit. **;**D Lov & miss u. _

Daisy signs off and I smile. All my friends where happy. I talked to Halie and Nicki for alittle while longer. My cellphone makes a monkey noises. Tyler text me and told me he had a game tonight and he wanted me to go. I told him I would. I told Nicki and Halie and they told me they planed on going tonight. Halie was going alone in her car and Nicki was coming with me. I look in my messy closet found a brown tank top with extra fabric in the front and a pare of black skinny jeans that I would never were to school. I find my white sweater that is longer in the front then the back and put that on. Then I put my brown heeled sandals on, curl my hair put brown eyeshadow on and black eyeliner. I was looking pretty good.

When I pulled up to Nicki's house her 28 year old brother was sitting outside. He waved at me as Nicki walked out. She was waring a pink tube top with light blue skinny jeans black flats and her hair was straightened. She sat in my car and turned to radio on. Nicki looked at me and smiled. I smile at her and laugh. She gets mad at me.

"Do I really look funny to you." She asks me.

"No but every time you get in my car you like act like your nervous." I say. Nicki goes to reply but her favorite song "Five Star Chick" comes over the radio. She starts singing and tells me to drive. We sing the song all the way to the school. The game a=has already started. Halie is there watching Steven when we show up. A guy from the other games school keeps staring at me.

"Hey Henry, I didn't no the girls at your school were so hot." the kid said. The Henry kid was a soccer player in our school. Henry looked at us.

"They are Halie, Nicki and Abby. Halie is Stevens girl and don't mess with Abby she's Tyler's girl. His the Q.B. Nicki is single but hard to handle." Henry says. I smiled really big I was never called someones girl before, and and I'm not even his girl. ]

The game was great. The score was Jordan Wolves 40 and the The Warriors 10. I had to take Nicki home right away. I hugged Halie, and was walking to my car when Tina walk up to me at my car. She closed the door when I had just tried to open it.  
"Listen, People are telling me your Tyler's girl. Well I just wanted to tell you that his not your man" Tina says chewing her gum like a cow chews grass.

"I never said I was his girl, so you need to just back off." I say.

"You need to watch yourself." Tina says looking me in the eyes.

"Oh, yes Tina, because I am so scared of you and your skinny little hands, your low fat bodies, your breakable selves and your big mouths. All you do is talk. So if you don't mind I need to take a good friend home." I say pushing her out of the way and getting in my car. As I drove away kids from my school where clapping at me as I drove by them. I looked at Nicki who had a big smile on her face.

"What!" I say giggling.

"My little girl is all grown up now. I don't need to speak up for her anymore. Tear." Nicki says running her finger down her face to show her tear. I laugh. I couldn't believe what I said to Tina ether. I no people thought me and Tyler shouldn't be together and I agreed with them because we weren't together yet. I hated listening to people acting like they new how we felt and that we felt the same but the world and it's hate held us back.

It's the morning after the game and I'm feeling good about myself. I turn on my T.V and it's the news.

"Last night a 18 year old girl was in a car accident. She is in serious condition and she does to Jordan B High School. Her name is Halie Sanders." The guy says. I look at my T.V in shock. I run down stairs to my brothers room.

"Steven, Halie was in a car accident last night she is in serious condition." I yell.

Steven jumps up and gets throws clothes in.

"Call Nicki, and go pick..." My phone ringing interrupted his sentence. It was Nicki.

"Hey girl, did you watch the news." She asks.

"Yes, I'm going to pick you up in like ten minutes. Steven going to the hospital now." I say hanging up on her. I don't even go upstairs again to change into my clothes. I drove to Nicki's. She jumped in the car. I throw my phone at her.

"Text Tyler and tell him what happened." I say. Nicki nodes. At the hospital the doctors let me and Nicki in to see Halie. Luckily she will make a full recovery but the other person who hit her wasn't so lucky. He died of a heart attack. When we walked in Halie was unconscious. She didn't look as bad as it sounded. Her head was bruised, her lip was fat and her body looked fragile. I felt so bad for her. The doctor soon came to check her out told us to leave. I can't believe my best friend could have died last night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's just one day before school starts. I've been at the hospital a lot since Halie had her ascendent. I go with Steven everyday. I have to say the hospital food is better then school lunch's. Halie's spirit is high and the doctors are very surprised that she can do everything you could do before the crash. They say after a head on crash most people have brain damage but she was wearing her seat belt and that might be what saved her. I haven't even go clothes shopping yet Nicki say we are going to go this weekend. I looked at Halie as she sleeps. Our fathers have been best friends since high school. Since they have been friends me and Halie would hang out together as our fathers talked about business. I looked at the door as Steven walked in with some hot soup for her.

"Hi beautiful!" Steven says whispering in her ear. Halie smiled and woke up. I walked out and went down to the cafeteria. I was in line for the chicken ceasar salad wrap. When I looked up at the guy behind the counter. He had dark green eyes and short black hair that was in a hair net. He was olive skin and had a very nice smile. I smiled back at him as his eyes followed me down the line. I was at the vending machine trying to get a vitamin water. The machine ate my money but won't give me the drink. I hit the machine with one hand and the tray and my wrap fell to the floor. I rolled my eyes and knelled down. When I looked in front of me I saw Air Jordan's in my face. I looked up and they were attached to the kid behind the counter.

"Hey, my name is Koda. Would you like some help"

"I would love some." i say smiling. He has a Jamaican accent, it wasn't a think one but you could tell. A mean looking lady walks out from a door.

"Koda, get the young lady a new wrap and go on your break." He says closing the door. Koda stood up, graded a new wrap and two slices of pizza. He also kicked the machine. Two vitamin waters popped out. I smiled at him.

"Do you think i could sit with you?" he says.

"Sure." I say.

Koda was born in Jamaica and lived there till he moved to the U.S to come to collage. I also found out he thought I was cute.

"I'm sorry but I'm taken. I would love to be friends though." I say. At that moment Nicki walked in.

"Hey girl! What you up to." She says looking at Koda. He smiled at her.

"Abby. Why didn't you tell me your friend was so beautiful." He asked. Nicki smiled and blushed. Nicki and Koda talked for along time. I was happy for Nicki she need a good boyfriend that wouldn't hurt her.

I closed the car door as Steven turned off the car. Tyler was walking over to me.

"Hey!" Tyler says.

"Hi." I say and grade his schedule. "We have no classed together this year."

"No, but we have lunch together." He says smiling. I see Olivia walking over to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler. I have History with Mr. Willow this morning and you." She says with her skirt up so high if she dropped something people would see the moon and her shirt was so tight I was surprised she could breath.

"I don't but Abby does." He says. I roll my eyes great I say to myself. Olivia smiles and walks away. I feel the same way Olivia. The bell rings and I head off to history. I was forced to sit with Olivia as a partner. I was so mad. As Mr. Willow taught use U.S history Olivia was whispering in my ear.

"So, you didn't listen to my warning." She says.

"I don't see why i should. You don't scare me." I says.

"Oh honey you don't have to be scared of me. You should be scared of what I can do." Olivia says with her fake smile on.

"Look i don't no why you think I'm scared of you. You ain't nothing but a twig with an attitude problem. You think people fear you but all they are being is fake. Kind of like you. I think you need to be labeled made in China." I say. Mr. Willow heard me and was asking me a question.

"I don't need to hear this. And The Chinese was the ethnic group that was largely responsible for building most of the early railways in the U.S. West." I say answering Mr. Willows question. I walked out. I was tired of Olivia and the fact that she thought she was everything she thought i was scared of her. But was I, was i scared of what she might do to get Tyler back. I was scared of she because she's not a ugly girl and she known how to get what she wants.

I want through the rest of the day fine. I got home and did my homework. All i kept think about was Olivia and Tyler. Something told me to call Tyler so i did.

"Hello." He says.

"Hey." I say and hear a girls voice in the background. "Who is that."

"I have to go see you later." He says. I then realized that it was Olivia's voice. Tyler hung up before I could say a word. I get really mad. I throw my phone across my room. I now hate Olivia. I run down stares. My dad is just getting home.

"Hey Baby Girl! How was your day." My dad says.

"It sucked. I'm going for a drive." I say walking out of my house. I get in my car and drive to Tyler's house. I put my car in park and turn my radio on. The song Cry No More by Chris Brown was on. I get really mad. I see Olivia walk out of his house. He looks mad and Olivia looks pleased with herself. When Olivia drives away I ring Tyler's door bell.

"What Olivia didn't have your fun already had to come back and mess up more of my life." Tyler says opening the door. Tyler was surprised to see me. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were Olivia."

"No! Why did she come here." I ask.

"She told me you were mad at me. I can't believe how much she wants me back." Tyler says.

"Do you want her back?" I say. Tyler looked at me surprised. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he didn't no. He looked in my eyes for a few more moments then he smiled.

"No. I don't want her. She just wants people to think she is happy but she isn't." Tyler says. I smile.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I say. Tyler's eyes look away.

"Look, I want going to tell you this but I think you deserve to no." Tyler takes a beep breath. "Jimmy and i made a bet that I could fall for any girl with no feelings attached." I look at Tyler in disbelief.

"What?" I say getting teared eyed. "So all this was a lie. You don't care. I can't believe you." Tyler tries to explain but I don't care I just run to my car and ride home.

"Baby Girl, what happen." My dad says from behind my door. I open the door for him. My face is red and my eyes are blood shot. I hug him. I told my dad everything and he looked really mad but he smiled at me.

"Listen baby girl, maybe you just need sometime to sleep. I'll leave you right now." He says. As he gets up I grab my phone.

"If anyone calls of text me would you tell them what happened." I ask. My dad kisses my forehead.

"Of course." He says walking out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Now what do I do? I can't believe Tyler lied to me. I just want to hide under a rock and never come out. Nicki wants to kick his butt but i asked her not to. Steven is so mad at him he punched a hole in the wall. I felt fine on Friday when everyone asked me if I was okay.

"Hey Steven." Tyler says to my brother at football practice. Steven looks away from him. "Steve I wasn't trying to hurt her. I promise." Steven glared at him.

"I don't wanna talk to you. i might hurt you." Steven says. He walks away from Tyler. Tyler looks around at the other guys on the team. At this point the hole school new the scoop. I didn't tell anyone but everyone knew. If that makes sense. I was not mad at him, I was just hurt and felt hopeless.

My mom was away with friends for the weekend, and my brother was spending the

weekend with Halie who just came home from the hospital. So it was just me and my dad. Nicki said she might come over on Saturday but she wasn't sure. My dad walked in the house and i was watching T.V. in the living room. He walked in the room and sat next to me.

"I think I want pizza tonight, some hot cinnamon sticks and some ice cream." He says.

"Sounds great dad." I say smiling. He stand up and walks to the kitchen. I hear him on the phone. When he hangs up I walk to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower upstairs." I say. My dad nodes. I run up stairs, take a quick shower and get dressed up. I got down stairs just as the door bell rang. I walk over to the door and open it.

"Hi." I say to him. He smiles at me. "Dad i need the money." I yell.

"No, he payed with his credit card, Abby." He says. I look up and it's Koda.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you." i say.

"It's OK. Most people don't ever look up when i deliver then pizza." He say.

"You work at Papa Gino's too." I says.

"Yup. I'm saving up for a place of my own." He says. My dad walks to the door.

"Abby. The pizza won't eat itself... O sorry." My dad says not realizing that Koda was outside.

"This is Koda dad." I say.

"Hello. If your not working you can join us." My dad says.

"My shift just ended. I'll just call my boss an tell her." He says. I was kind of glade my dad let Koda stay. Koda walked into the house. My dad looked at me.

"Don't feel like you have to stay here. Go up stairs. As long as me and Abby can have that ice cream." My dad says smiling.

"I won't want it any other way." I says with a big smile. I run up stairs with Koda.

Me and Koda talked for a long time. It was like 9:30 when we started talking about Tyler.

"Wow girl. I'm surprised our ok. I am happy to hear you not mad at him." He says.

"No I'm not mad at him, I'm just hurt. I wanna no why he never told me. Like what was I going to do...

"Flip out. Kind of like your doing now." Koda says interrupting me. I looked at him. He was right. "Abby, he didn't tell you before because he didn't want to hurt you. And why should he have to tell you."

"Koda. If it wasn't for the bet. He would of never even thought twice about me." I say.

"So. Everything happens for a reason. It doesn't matter what could of happened. He talked to you and that's the most important thing. Whatever the reason is, the point is it did." Koda says making sense. I look at my wall. He was right. That is one thing i can't stand to say, i was wrong, or your right. I was hurt by what happen but the most important thing was it make him change. What have I done. My friends hate him and so does my brother. I then thought of Olivia. She was the person who did this. She is the enemy here.

When i finally went to bed. I didn't sleep. I stared at my ceiling. Olivia words ringing in my ear. I had this power that i have never felt before. I wanted to fight for him, but a part of me wouldn't move. What was i fighting for, to prove a point, to throw it in Olivia's face. This wasn't me. In the morning I got ready for school. It was very hard with no sleep to get up. I pushed myself through it. The school day went by slow. When I got home my dad was sitting on the stares.

"Hi Dad..." My dad had this sad look on his face. "What happen."

"Honey, Halie was rushed to the hospital again. She had a securer." My dad says. I grade my keys and fly to the hospital. Halie's mom was in the waiting room.

"Melissa!" I yell running to her.

"Abby." She says hugging me. Halie's mom looked just like she hasn't slept in a long time.

"Did you tell Carlos." I ask. Halie's mom and dad stayed together for Halie but split when she entered high school.

"Yes. He is on his way." She says. Steven walks in the hospital.

"Sorry, I didn't rush here. I figured they wouldn't let anyone see her." He says.

"It's OK. You're here now that's all that matters." She says. We see a doctor walking to us.

"Mrs. Sanders. Your daughter will be fine. Just in case we will keep her her for a week. I have to say your daughter has the will of an ox. She will not have any mental problems. Just some short term memory lose. Just don't let her medication on her own till we no what bad it could be." He says to us. Melissa was in Carlos arms when the doctor finished. For two people who didn't love each other they had a wired way of showing it.

So today, I went a hole day without thinking of Tyler. Surprised? Well so am I. I got a text from Nicki.

_Omg girl. Koda asked me out tonight. I can't believe it. I just thought I'd tell you. Lov ya girl._ I smile at my phone. I was so happy for her. Let's see what happens in the next few mouths.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter**** 12**

I'm going to change things up. I'm going to tell you what was going on at Tyler's house. I thought you might wanna no.

Tyler walks in the front door. Madison runs to him. He looks don at her.

"No, Madds not today." He says sadly.

"But Tyler you said that yesterday." Madison says. Tyler just walks up the stairs. Anna goes to Madison and picks her up.

"Come on I have to clean the dishes you wanna help." Anna says. Madison smiles and runs to the kitchen. Tyler logs on to his laptop and signs on to Facebook.

"_your__name__should__be__heart__breaker__"_

_ "__How__can__you__live__with__urself__." _Tyler signed off. He was tired of people and there words. Why didn't they say it to his face. He wished he never made the bet. But then that means he would of never meant the person who changed him so much.

When Tyler's dad came home Anna was clearing the table. He went up and kissed her cheek.

"Why is no one helping you down here." He asked.

"Tina is sleeping over Olivia's, and Madison fell asleep.But Tyler is upstairs. I don't no what he is doing. He hasn't had dinner with us all week. I think this problem is weighing in on him." Anna says.

"He'll be fine Anna." Dave says.

"If it doesn't chance will you promise me you will talk to him." Anna asked. Dave nodded and kiss her lips.

Three weeks went by and Tyler didn't change. Madison walks up to Tyler as he was doing his homework.

"Tyler. I miss Abby." Madison says.

"I do to Madds." Tyler says smiling alittle.

'When you don't you go get here?" Madison asked.

"I can't. She's mad at me."

'What did you do to her." Tyler looks at his little sister. He stands up and walks away. That night Tyler was sitting outside on his porch. His dad walks out with him.

"Hey. can we talk?" Dave asked.

'What about dad?" Tyler says.

"I wanna no what happen between you and Abby." Dave says. Tyler looked surprised at his father. Tyler told his dad what happened. Dave shock his head slowly. He sits next to his son.

"I no I'm not the best person t give you love lessons but you shouldn't let her go with out a fight." Dave says.

'But how can i fight for someone who doesn't want me to fight for them." Tyler asked.

"That's for you to beside but she is the best thing that has happen to you since Emma. Don't let this one run away from you. You might be as lucky next time around." Dave says getting up and walking away. Tyler looked up at the stars. He had never heard his dad say those words about any girlfriend he ever had and there was a lot of them. Tyler knew his dad was right but didn't no what to do next. He never really had to fight for anyone but Olivia. He really didn't have to try just kiss her and be with her was good enough for her. But kisses and closeness wouldn't fix this. He was back to square one. Then he had a great idea. He would have Steven talk to her. He just had to get Steven to talk to him. He didn't no if it would work but that was all he could do.

After football practise Tyler walked up to Steven. Steven looked up and him but didn't say anything.

"Steven can I talk to you. You don't have to talk just listen." Tyler says. When Steven didn't answer Tyler continued. "I want to talk to your sister. I don't need to see her. I just need to tell her I'm really sorry." Steven just keeps putting his stuff in his blue gym bag.

"Look Tyler. I'm going to warn you one more time and only one more time. Abby has enough to deal with right now. She don't need your drama. She is confessed and hurt. I have never seen her so upset. And you are the reason that she is this way and you want me to let you talk to her." Steven says finally looking up.

"It's sad when the person who made you cry is the only one who can make it better. That's all I wanna do." Tyler says.

"You can't fix her. She's not like the other girls yo have gone out with. A kiss on the cheek is not a clear all. She is a walking ball of hurt and you go and add more. Stay the hell away from my little sister. That is my last warning." Steven says storming out of the locker room. Tyler punch a locker and sit on the bench. He covers his eyes with his hands then sees to feet in front of him. He looks up.

"O god. Olivia just go away." Tyler says to her.

"Have you been tyring to hide from me." Olivia asked him.

"I'm not doing a good job at it am I." Tyler says under his breath. Olivia pretends not to hear.

"I'm having a party on Saturday. I am inviting everyone. And your coming." She says. For once Tyler doesn't say a word to her or even fight about it. Olivia just walks away.

Tyler walks by Nicki at the end of the day. He gets an idea.

"Hey Nicki you going to Olivia party." Tyler asked.

"Surprisingly yes we are." Nicki says knowing what he meant. Tyler thanked her and ran to his car. Tyler was happy, but what he didn't no that Olivia had other planes in her mind then to let Abby and Tyler talk to each other. Her evil smile said it all as she watched him drive away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter**** 13**

Weather I wanted to or not I was going to Olivia's party.Dragged to Nicki's car the chose was not mine. I really didn't want to go. She had messed up my life and now I was going to go give her a gift. Talk about your double messages. When Nicki pulled up to Olivia's house, I was surprised at how big it was. Inside was nothing like mine two floors and warm colored rooms. Not bad for a little brat like her. When Olivia saw us she walked to us.

"Welcome to my party I glade you showed up." She says. I could tell she forced the smile and pushed the words out. The people in her house was already crazy, outside the house the DJ mixed songs and people were dancing. I really didn't want to be here. Just the thought of her mad my stomach turn. Nicki grabs my arm.

"Listen girl. I no you don't wanna be here but I wanna be. Not for Olivia but to have fun." Nicki says. I nodded slowly then saw Tyler as I looked to the floor. He looked my way aNd I ran. Nicki followed me.

"What the hell girl." She yells to me.

"You didn't tell me Tyler was going to be here." I shout.

"I didn't think I had to and you need to move on."

"You no why i don't want too. And I wanna go home."

"Girl you'll be fine." Nicki says not sounding to sure herself. I unwillingly walked back to the living room. I soon heard the song Ride It by Ciara come on from outside. I looked at Nicki. Me and her had fallen in love with the song. We went outside to dance and that's where my heart hit the ground like a glass plate. I saw Tyler and Olivia dancing and kissing each other. Tyler saw me cause Olivia's back was facing me. A tear rolled down my check. I ran from the house. Tyler followed me, Nicki stayed to punch Olivia's pretty little face in. But before she does that she calls Steven to come get me.

"Abby wait. I can explain!" Tyler yells. I didn't want an explanation.

"She kissed me I swore I didn't wanna kiss her." I stop running and sit down and cry. Steven drove up just as Tyler was getting to me. Steven parked the car and jumped out. His eyes were like flames in a black night, they locked on Tyler. His fists were closed. He walked up to Tyler and swung his fist. Tyler fell to the ground.

"I told you to stay away from her." Steven yells. Steven bit up Tyler for a few minutes when a whole bunch of people came out including Nicki. When she say Steven on top of Tyler she ran to them.

"Steven. Stop it." She yells pulling Steven off Tyler. Tyler sits up slowly. Steven spits at him.

"You see her. She is a mess because of you and your not even worth the tears she

has cried. Your heart is empty because you are full of yourself and that's all that matters to you." Steven yells from behind Nicki. Nicki slapped him.

" Lets get Abby home." Nicki says to Steven. Steven looks at me. I'm crying.

I lay in bed that night just staring at the ceiling. I can't sleep so i think. I think out Koda and his words, Nicki, Halie, Steven and last of all Tyler. I had so many question that went unanswered. It was Saturday tonight, well more like today at 12:00 in the morning. I didn't want to go out of my room when i see the sun rise. Someone knocked at my door. Steven walked in. He sat next to me. I just laid there quite. He could tell that talking wasn't something i wanted to do. He soon left and i was a lone. The prom was in 3 weeks and i wasn't doing to matter who dragged me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nicki and Halie begged me to go to prom but I didn't back down this time. Two weeks have gone by since the Olivia and Tyler problem. Nicki couldn't take Koda to the prom because he didn't go to our school, watch was stupid, so he came to hang out with me. Koda had become like my second brother. He was so easy to talk too. I did Nicki's hair and Halie's make up. They both looked great. I was upset at myself for not going but i couldn't sit there and watch Queen Olivia and King Tyler dance that stupid dance because like always they were king and queen. Why is that not surprising to me. Anyway Koda sat next to me on the couch. We were watching some T.V. show. I turned it off and looked at Koda.

"What do I do about Tyler." I say. Koda doesn't look surprised when i say that he just stares at his cup of water.

"Tyler is a good kid but with the wrong people. Tyler changed because of you." Koda says.

"Tell me how he changed. He pretended to love me or whatever you wanna call it. Real love is not pretend.:"

"How do you no. You never really let him in. You tell me I'm like you brother but you don't let me in ether. Your not really a easy person to get to no." Koda says. I look at him in shock. Was i really that hard to get to know. Nicki and Halie seemed to have no trouble getting to no me.

I wish I could sleep at night. I don't even wanna eat and that's really not me. My mom walked in my room. I sat up in bed.

"I noticed you didn't come down for dinner. What's a matter honey?" My mother says.

"Tyler. I don't hate him for doing what he did cause it really isn't his fault. I just wish he could have loved me for me." I say. My mom sits next to me, puts her arm over me and rubs my opposite shoulder.

"Honey. Tyler is a good kid and I'm not just saying that. You need to talk to him. You can't hold his past agents him or you'll never have a further." My mother gets up and leaves. I'm getting tried of people and there one line life lessons. I already no this but what good does it do me. how can I have a further with someone if i never really know the person. They more i think about it the worse my head hurts. I just want Tyler to understand. Why is that so hard for people to understand?

**Tyler**

Senior year was almost over and the way I was going to be remembers was the heart breaker. Just how I wanted my senior year to be. I got beat up by Steven, which OK i deserved it but still it hurt. Only three more days of school then Saturday was our graduation. I wasn't surprised when Mrs. Lewis asked me to speak at the graduation. I was surprised when she told me that it had to be abut something that would change people or that even changed me. I was sitting with Jimmy in his room when i told him.

"I can't believe your going to speak at our graduation." Jimmy says in shock. I smile.

"I no. I just don't no what to write about?" i say, Jimmy looks at me.

"Well you always have great speeches at homecoming." Jimmy stopped. "But the prom one was just boring." I shake my head.

"This is because Abby would help me write a speech. We would just shoot ideas off each other and end up writing a speech that was amazing. But i lost her because of a stupid bet." I say half mad.

"You no i don't want the date with your ht sister for wining." Jimmy says. I shake my head no.

On Wednesday i went to Mrs, Lewis for help on what to write about. She looked me in the eyes and smiles.

"You should write about something that changed you. Didn't anyone or thing make you a better person." I look at her. Abby I say to myself.

"Thanks Mrs. Lewis your a big help." I say running out of the office. I school was over so i ran to the local Jewelry store. I bought something then left.

When I got home I sat down and started to write. It felt like I wasn't even thinking but some how words would be on the paper. I wrote 2 and a half pages. I reread it and it was good. I fell asleep soon after I was done.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter**** 15**

Two days went by really fast. And Saturday couldn't come sooner. Today was the day I graduated. I was getting ready when my dad walked in with is suit and tie. I smiled.

"Dad a suit and tie isn't necessary." I say.

"Yes it is my daughter is graduating!" He says hugging me.

After Mrs. Lewis spoke for a while she asked Tyler to stand up and speak. I was interested in how he wrote this without my help. So i just sat and waited. Tyler is standing looking out to the graduating class. His face was wet with sweat and his hands shock like crazy. He took a deep breath and looks down at peaces of paper in front of him.

"When I was first asked to speak at graduation, I was like of course. Then I was told it had to be about something that can be helpful and hold some meaning. I was stumped. So I went to Principle Lewis and asked her what is something I could write about that might help people. As always she told me to look around at some friends that have helped me or changed the way I see life. As soon as she said that it was like someone was telling me what to write down. I would like to talk about someone who I have only known for one year and in this one year she has changed they way I look at people. All of you see her in the hallway and most of you don't even notice she is standing there. If you bump into her you would ask who she was. To you she means nothing she is a person who can't be worth your time. I wonder if you ever saw her on the street would you even know her name. I have to tell you the truth. Last year I thought just like all of you but out of a stupid bet she became so much more. This person has felt more pain then any of us will ever feel. Cried more tears then our eyes could cry." Tyler paused to try to find me in the crowned. When he finally found me he looked me in the eyes and I couldn't help but look back.

"This girl is Abbigal Evans She is not like all of you. She sees the world in different eyes. You look at her and think fat and ugly. She look at you and thinks lost and alone. And for the most part she is right. When I was little my mom told me not to judge a book by it's cover. As I grow I started to understand that meaning. Which is just because the cover is boring doesn't mean that the story has the same feeling as the cover. And it wasn't till I saw the hurt that people throw at each other did I really understand what it means." Tyler stopped to breath and drink some water

"For those of you that have known Abby will say that people like me and you will never know what it feels like to have a friend like her. And I have to say I couldn't agree more. I would always ask Abby why they tell us we are all different but want us all to look the same. She would look at me, laugh and would ask me to look around. When i did that she would tell me to look at someone and tell her what I think the person is like. I would start saying all these things about people i didn't no. She would ask me how I knew all this. I would look at her and smile for she was right . People don't see the inside so therefore it was no meaning till you start to get to no someone." Tyler looked at very person in the class and smiled.

"Abby has taught me a lot about the person I want to be. She has done more for me then even my best friends and to thank her I hurt her, I ripped her in half and walked away with the glue. Abbigal I'm sorry for my mistakes. You have taught me how to be myself and took me for who I am. Abby as so much to tech us if we only sat down to listen." Tyler stops and walks over to me. I stand up when he walks over. He kneels down

"Abby, I know we are young but I don't want anyone but you. Will you take this ring as a promise that we will tey to make this work. I no i messed up but I can't live without you in anyway, friend included." Tyler says. I look at his and cry. I pull him up and hug him.

"Yes!" I yell. No one moved, no one spoke, then out of know were the students stood up and cheered. Everyone is the school was clapping and cheering. I started to cry. Tyler went back to his seat.

They started to hand out depolarizes. When Mrs. Lewis says my name everybody at the graduation stood and yelled. At that moment I felt like someone had just told the world I was a hero. I felt great

At the end of graduation I was standing with my mom and dad when Tyler walked over. My mom and dad greeted him then walked away, leaving me and Tyler all alone.

"Abby I'm..." I interrupted.

"Don't talk, don't even think. I can't believe you. You share your life with these people and then make me feel.." I stopped to look at Tyler. "Special. Thank you Tyler. The words you said today were really sweet."

"I was hoping to hear that. I am really sorry I didn't tell you about the bet. I wasn't thinking." Tyler says sweetly.

"I no." I say with a smile.

"I only have once question for you." Tyler asked.

"and what would that be." I smile

"Do you forgive me." Tyler asked.

"Of course I do." I say smiling warmly. Tyler smiles, picks me up and spins around. I have to say I was thankful for the bet, if the bet never happened I would have never fell for Tyler. Tyler kisses my lips and walks me to his Blue Cadillac Escalate ext, which I bought him (well sort of). My life has changed a lot in two years and I have to say I won't have it any other way.


	16. Please Read!

Hello readers,

I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated the story or stories that I promised I Would give you. I've had some problems in my own life that made it hard to write, But I'm Back :D. I have the 1st chapter for the follow up of Tyler and Abby, yay! It's called The untold Stories New Beginning. Please read!


End file.
